


Monster

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Monster

I always think of this for the turtles. Beauty and the beast where gaston says to Bell, “If I didn’t know any better I think you had feelings for this monster?”. Belle says “He’s no monster! You are!” What would the turtles reaction be to this type of situation with their s/o? Bad person calling the turtles monsters, and s/o is like “Look in. A mirror”. Basically?

Leo: He would feel the pride swell in his chest like a balloon as he looks at you. whether or not he truly believes you is a different story, but the fact that you obviously believe that he isn’t truly a monster is enough to make him want to keep fighting.   
Raph: Rah would be so conflicted. Hed stare at you, utterly confused. Couldn’t you see what everyone else could see? He would convince himself that you were just saying that becuase he was standing there. But then he would notice how your eyes genuinely softened when they looked at you, the soft smile that tugged   
Donnie: He would feel his heart skip a beat or two at your words. Some times, he might doubt how you feel towards him, a doubt he would quick shake away with the attitude that he would want to spend as much time with you if it is only temporary. But in that moment, he would know it wasn’t. that you   
Mikey: despite his often cocky attitude, those sorts of words actually damage Mikey the worse out of all the brothers. He knows, more than he lets on, how his looks would be preserved in the ‘normal world’. But, in that moment, he would be able to accept it. because no matter how he looked, you thought of him is such a high regard compared to an actual human would give him that confidence boost he truly needs.


End file.
